un maitre!
by loana jedusor
Summary: Matt a une de drôle idées en tête, faire de Mello, son esclave... Mello accepte, mais est tout de même plus qu'étonné! un petit PWP sans grand renom, ATTENTION, c'est un SM pas vraiment soft!


ohayo mina!

me voici avec mon premier os sur death note, un petit mello/matt! c'est un M ou plutôt un MA donc... âme sensible, s'abstenir, pour les autre merci d'essuyer votre bave apres... nan mais c,'est vrais quoi! ça fais désordre!

rien est a moi... malheureusement... *part pleurer seul dans son coin T~T*

ps: dsl pour les faute d'orthographe, j'ai fais de mon mieux...

bonne lecture a tous et a toute!;-)

* * *

 **Un...maitre ?!**

«-MELLO!  
-ouais… ?  
-aujourd'hui c'est la japan expo !  
-et ?  
-j't'ai trouvé un costume  
-j'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?  
-t'inquiète pas ! »  
il me fais un clin d'œil et par dans sa chambre, cela fais maintenant 8mois que nous somme en couple car malgré se qu'il laisse voire, Matt est franchement super sexy sous son horrible pull a rayure !  
Il reviens dans le salon vingt minutes plus tard déguiser en… j'en sais rien enfaite ! Je crois que c'est une sorte de vampire mais se que je sais c'est qu'il est super sexy et méga mignon comme ça !  
« -allez Mello ! A ton tour !  
-et tu va me déguiser en quoi ?  
-en mon esclave !  
-mais oui, bien sur !  
-mais c'est vrais ! »  
je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Matt me pousse sur la table et commence a me déshabiller, je regarde suspicieux mais le laisse tout de même faire. Cinq bonne minutes plus tard, je suis habiller, si l'on puis appeler ça un accoutrement...j'ai sur l'arriéré train un mini-mini short avec un corset qu'il n'a pas serrer ainsi qu'une laisse et un collier de chien relier a mes poignets menotter par des grosses chaine en métal.  
« - on y vas?  
-heu…j'vais quand même pas sortir habiller comme ça?  
-ba si ! Mais attends je t'ai pas encore maquiller »  
et sans me laisser le temps de répondre qu'il me tire dans la sale de bain, sort une sorte de palette de maquillage et me dessine des trace de crocs ainsi que des cerne sous mes yeux et une poudre pour pâlir ma peau, il « ensanglante » mes poignets.  
« -on y vas ?  
-j'ai , de toute façon pas mon mot a dire… ? »  
mon petit geek me sourie et nous allons prendre le RER en direction de cette salle pour dégénérer qu'est la japan expo…  
la journée c,'est plutôt bien passé, enfin s'y on puis dire…Matt ma littéralement étranglé avec la laisse sans oublier que tout le monde je dis bien TOUT le monde nous a trouvé « trooooop kawaii » déjà que n'accepte pas que Matt me dise cela alors des inconnus… enfin, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour mon dégénérer de petit ami… Parfois -voir souvent- a mon désarroi...  
«-maintenant je vais profité du fais que tu sois déguiser en esclave et que tu sois menotté  
-hein ? »  
il sourie, bizarrement(?) s'approche de moi en me porte comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sac de patates  
« Matt!pose moi !  
-non, je vais te faire ta fête petit esclave  
-qu- »  
je nais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois d'autre qu'il me jette sur notre lit et se met a califourchon sur moi  
«- ce soir je suis ton vampire et toi mon esclave »  
et comme pour allier parole et geste il me mort sauvagement dans le coups me faisant pousser un gémissement  
il prends alors mes poignet et, les tenant d'une main, de l'autre il commence a me détaché mon corset  
« Matt, putain mais qu'es que tu fout !  
-pas de rébellion ! Les esclave pas sage, il son punit, alors pars de rébellion sinon tu aura une fessé Mello !  
-quoi !? »  
il me coupe le sifflet en m'embrassant puis il envoi promener mon corset sur le sol de la chambre, je ne suis pas habitué a ça ! Habituellement, même si c'est Matt qui domine, il est plutôt doux !  
Je décolle violemment mes lèvres des siennes  
« -putain, Matt mais qu'es qui te prend !  
-il me prend que pour une fois c'est mon fantasme qu'on vas réaliser !  
-t-ton fantasme c'est de-de me me faire l'amour en m'attachant ?!  
-nan, Mello,c'est de te faire l'amour comme si tu étais mon esclave et moi ton maitre !  
-heu...  
-tu-tu veux pas, c'est sa ?!  
-si Matt, bien sur que si, c'est juste que c'est…  
-bizarre ? Oui je sais !  
-nan fin , pas que , c'est qu'un truc comme sa sa se prépare !  
-d-donc tu veux bien...mais pas se soir ?  
-oui je veux bien Matt, et même se soir si tu veux, c'est juste que j'aurais aimer que tu me prévienne, pas que j'n'aime pas l'idée d'être ton esclave pour la nuit et de devoir t'appeler maitre mais…  
-alors c'est d'accord ?  
-oui Matt… !  
-nan, c'est maitre cette nuit ! »  
je lui souri, puis sans que je ne mis attende, il m'embrassa le cou tout en me mordant, j'allais encore avoir des marques...mais bon pour le moment, je m'en tape !  
Je ferma les yeux et me laissa totalement dominé, mais alors que je commençais a prendre mon pieds sous ces caresse, il se releva, surpris, j'ouvris les yeux  
"-Matt?  
-déshabille toi et réinstalle toi comme ça, je revient !  
-heu... OK… ? »  
je m'exécutai puis me rallongea dans ma même position, attendant Matt, il reviens deux minutes plus tard avec des lingette et un sac en carton le regarde dubitatif alors qu'il se met a califourchon sur moi, il pose le sac sur la table de nuit et me passe délicatement une lingette sur le visage, ce sont donc des lingette de démaquillant, je ferme alors les yeux, le laissant faire.  
Une fois tout le maquillage retiré que se sois celui a mes poignets ou celui dans mon cou, il me regarde avec CETTE étincelle dans les yeux, vous savez celle qui veux TOUT dire...  
« -cette nuit, Mello, je serais ton maitre appel moi comme tel et comporte toi comme mon esclave sinon…  
-sinon quoi Matt ?  
-t-t-t-t c'est maitre !

je ne répond pas mais je vois qu'il fouille dans son petit sac après être descendu de sur moi  
« -met toi a quatre pattes Mello !  
-pour ?  
-pas de question ! »  
sans vraiment comprendre, j'exécute son ordre et alors que j'allais retourné ma tête pour le regardé (car oui, il c'était décalé derrière moi…) je senti quelque chose me frapper violemment les fesse un peux comme une claque...un claque!?  
« -un esclave doit le respect a son maitre Mello !  
-je…-oui mat-maitre…  
-tu vois quand tu veux !  
-mat-maitre, que fais-tes vous ?  
-je te donne une fessée Mello, tu a le droit a tout sauf d'esquivé les coup et de parlé, compris ?  
-oui...maitre….  
\- c'est bien »  
il me caresse les cheveux en disant c'est dernier mot, puis je n'ai pas le temps de prendre mon souffle qu'il me refrappe sur les fesses, je pousse un petit bruit sourd, puis il recommence, je ne sais pas avec quoi il tape mais ce n'ai pas sa main… après une bonne dizaine de coup, il s'arrête et viens se mettre devant moi, javais raison, il a un martinet dans la mains qu'il pose sur mon oreiller, puis il passe sa main sur mon visage essuillant les traces des quelque larmes que j'avais versé (c'est que sa fais mal!)  
« tu a compris la leçon ?  
-...oui maitre... »  
il me sourie et m'embrasse  
« -lève toi ! »  
je me lève donc de notre lit, je suis maintenant face a lui, il fais 10cm de plus que moi…  
« -contre mur! »  
encore une fois, je fais ce qu'il me dis, je ne veux pas non plus recevoir une nouvelle punition!  
Il se met fasse a moi, puis se colle a mon corps, il pose un baise sur ma tempe, puis il prend mes poignets toujours attaché avec des menottes de plastique dur, les mettant au dessus de ma tête, de son autre main, il me retire la lasse, puis sans lâcher mes poignet, il se décolle de moi  
«-regarde comme tu est beau ainsi, totalement soumis a moi Mello ! »  
je baisse les yeux, rougissant quelque peux, comme si me retrouvé ainsi me rendais presque...insouciant...  
Il ris de son doux rire cristallin, il dois surement être en train de se moqué de moi !  
Il lâche mes poignet et me susurre un « ne bouge pas ! » a l'oreille, je fais comme il me la demandé, je relève cependant quelque peut la tète, voulant voir se qui fait, mais je n'aurais peut être pas dus...il est entrant de fouiller dans le sac noir, et en sort un plug, qui me parais énorme ! il sort également une sorte anaux… j'ai le droits d'avoir peur maintenant?! je pensais pas que matt utiliserais des objet, je pensais qu'il me ferais juste l'amour en me donnant des ordre...apparemment, je me suis trompé, et mon cul risque de prendre chère !  
Il reviens face a moi ,me sourie puis m'embrasse, faisant meurtrie mes lèvres, me faisant pousser un gémissement, par manque d'aire, il rompt notre échange.  
« -retourne-toi ! »  
j'hoche la tête puis me retourne, il prend mes poignets et les détaches.  
« -prends appuis sur le mur mell' »  
je pose mes main de par et d'autre de ma tête, je sent alors ses douce mains se posé sur mes anche, il tire mon bassin vers lui, puis pose sa main dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant a posé mon front sur le mur, je ferme les yeux appréhendant se que Matt pourrais faire de moi, le corps totalement délaisser a ses mains, nue, dos a lui, mon corps ainsi offert a n'importe quelle visse, ou châtiment de mon petit copain...il me coupe dans mes réflexion en collant son torse nu a mon dos puis son souffle chaud a mon oreille  
« -ton mot d'alerte est rouge, si tu veux que tout s'arrête, dis le, explicitement, et tout s'arrêtera mell' ok ?  
-ou-oui maitre…  
-parfait alors ! »  
mes yeux ne son même pas encore refermé que je sent une douleur m'envahir partant de mes fesse et remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je pousse un cris,matt met ensuite l'areau sur mon membre, me faisant gemir de frustration, cette saloprie est la pour etre sur que je ne jouisse pas ! Subitement Matt, fais bougé le plug en moi, au début cela me fais mal, mais au bout d'une dizaine de va-et-vient mes geignement se transforme en gémissement, cette sensation de déchirement et en même temps celle d'être totalement remplie est divine ! Mais alors que je commençais a percevoir les étoile de l'orgasme, Matt arrêta de faire bougé le plug, me faisant grogné  
« -on ne rechigne pas ! »  
Matt me prends le poignet et me fais m'allonger sur le lit et sur le dos, il écarte et replis mes jambe me faisant gémir  
« -regarde-moi Mello… !»  
j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, encore remplis d'eau salé mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir ouvert les yeux, car devant moi, un ange, MON ange, il souris de toute ses dents puis viens m'embrasser, me demandant délicatement l'accès a ma bouche en me mordillant la lèvres inférieure, sans plus de cérémonie, j'entrouvre mes lèvres accueillant sa langue dans ma bouche, puis nos langue se mettent a valser tandis que ces main caresse mon corps, maltraite mes tétons, griffant presque ma peau essentiellement bruler, sachant parfaitement que j'y suis encore plus sensible. A mon grand drame , nos lèvre se décolle, laissant un filet de salive les relier, matt, se lèche les lèvre sous mon regard dégoulinant de mièvrerie, d'amour et d'envie, il m'offre un sourire presque enfantin (très contradictoire avec ses main qui me caressent encore…) puis il met sa tête dans mon cou, me fais un énième suçon et me murmure.  
« -maintenant je vais te prendre, je vais te remplir tout en laissant les plug en toi, tu risque d'avoir mal Mell...mais n'oublie pas, si tu veux que j'arrête, tu crie rouge, d'accord ?

-Mell?  
-heu...ou-oui-de-d'accord...mais-heu, fais doucement, si-s'il te plais Matt…  
-promis mon amour »  
puis il m'embrasse sur le fond, il se redresse, retire son caleçon, puis positionne son membre a mon entré encore emplis du plug, il me regarde, je dois avoir l'aire pitoyable, je tremble comme une feuille, des larme son au coins de mes yeux, et d'autre sur le point de sortir, j'ai affreusement peur, déjà que le plug ma douloureusement écarté mais si en plus matt met en moi son membre pour le cou bien trop imposant, je vais être déchiré en deux, et je suis sur que du sang vas s'écouler de mon intimité!  
« -hey, trésor, n'ai pas peur ! je vais y allez doucement promis ! -il essuie du bout de la langue les larmes qui avais perlé sur mes tempe- tu veux que je te prépare avant d'entré ?  
-ou-oui s'il te plais... »  
il pose un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres puis entre un doigt en moi, je pousse un petit grognement, puis il bouge son doigt, se qui me fais soupiré et haleté, il entre un second et un troisième doigts qui me firent gémir, mais étrangement, qui me firent bien plus de bien que de douleur que je ne l'aurais imaginé, au bout de trois minute ainsi, il retire ses doigts et replace son membre a mon entré, il prend une de mes main dans la sienne entelassant nos doigt, puis il entre en moi, lui pousse un petit gémissement preuve de son extase tandis que moi je cris et me tortille de douleur, je sens la mains de Matt se posé sur ma joue  
«-ça va allez Mell ?  
-n-naan ! ça-ça fais mal ! » il me regarde et pose un baisé sur mon autre joue, il retire sa main de ma joue, puis la pose sur me membre  
« -a-aie !  
-arrête de gesticulé, je vais te retiré l'anneau pour que tu ai moins mal »  
j'hoche tout doucement la tête puis dans un mouvement net et précis, il retire l'anneau qui entourais et serais mon membre, il éjecte le bout de métal plastifier a l'autre bout de la chambre et commence a lentement me masturbé, et peut-à-peut, la douleur ressentie dans mon bassin ,laisse place a un extase, je pousse alors un gémissement, j'ai susurré son « prénom »  
« -j'en conclu que tu n'a plus mal Mello ?  
-ou-oui...en-encore maitre, s'il-s-il te plais… ! » il sourie et m'embrasse,, il retire sa main de sur mon membre mais ne désentrelasse pas nos doigt toujours entremêlée pour autant , puis il fais un vas et viens qui me indéniablement gémir, dieu que c'est bon! le plug viens de frôle ma prostate, Matt recommence mais cette fois si, plus fort, faisant que le plug frappe de plein fouet ma prostate.  
En suis alors une danse endiablé, nous gémissons tout deux des obscénité, nos salive se mélange alors que des larme de pur extase coule librement sue mes joue et mes tempes  
« -ma-matt je-je vais ve-venir !  
-humm moi-moi au-aussi ! »  
quelque seconde plus tard, je cris alors que le plug viens frappé une énième fois mon centre du plaisir, la jouissance me tirant au 7eme ciel  
« -MAIL ! »  
lui aussi me suis montant a sont tout sur l'olympe  
"MI-MIHAEL!"  
il s'éfondre sur moi, toujours en mon intimité, sa tète dans le creux de mon cou  
"-mi-Mihael ...?  
-ou-oui mail ?  
-on recommencera ?  
-quand je pourrais marché, oui… »  
son rire angélique retenti dans notre chambre, il se retire ensuite de dans moi, retire le plug plein de sa semence, essuie ma propre semence qui maculai nos ventres avec lu draps puis me prend dans ses bras, je me love contre mon amour et alors que les bras de Morphée m'attire, je souffle un « je t'aime » je sais Matt ma répondu pas des mots identique mais je n'ai pas le temps de les entendre que déjà je me suis endormie...

owari!

voili-voilouuu! merci de ne pas assassiné l'auteur a la fin!

merci a toute et a tous d'avoir lue mon oeuuuvre! :-D

* * *

petite anecdote: j'ai ecris cette O.S juste après être allez a la japan expo, j'étais moi même habillé en esclave, tenue en laisse par une amie!


End file.
